We Were Something
by H.A. Eris
Summary: Blaine is angry about Cooper's sudden appearance after years of abandonment. My take on "Somebody That I Used To Know" and the Anderbro's backstory. Big Blaine/Cooper interaction and a tiny bit of Klaine.


**A/n: So, like most Blaine-stans out there, I watched SIUTK like a million times. Probably more than a healthy person should. I cant wait until April 10, I'm so curious about why they're angry in this video, and I need to work on my writing, badly. So there's this.**

**One more week my brethren gleeks! **

**Disclaimer: So, I don't own glee. I AM graduating with them, but, sadly, they aint mine bro. **

* * *

><p>I stood in the middle of the hallway with Kurt, anger seeming to rise with every passing moment.<p>

Cooper decided that he should just come back randomly when everything seemed to be working fine. Making things complicated was his specialty.

Cooper showed up Monday, and I enjoyed seeing him. I'm not going to lie, I mean I hadn't seen him since Freshman year. He moved to California right after he graduated high school. Cooper got out as soon as he could; he took off without looking back. He was free. Hardly any calls, no letters, little contact whatsoever.

Cooper was ten years older than me. I was eight when he moved away. I remember being confused as to where my older brother was going. All I could remember was my mother telling me things about how Cooper was going out to become an "actor" and angered phrases from my father about how "he is going to starve out there living like that, and heaven forbid he calls and asks for money. He chose to live like that."

I understood what really happened when I got a bit older.

Cooper didn't want to be a lawyer or a doctor like my parents always wanted for him. He wanted to move to California and become an actor, and our parents took that as a personal insult to them. They thought it was a ridiculous thing to want or hope for. That's why I was pressed so hard to be a doctor or a lawyer or CEO of some important company. I am their last chance of keeping the Anderson family legacy.

Then everything changed as soon as I came out. I remember the look of utter horror on my mothers face and my dad sighing in disapproval. It ruined all of their plans for me, supposedly. Thus creating the yearly Anderson camping trips, the car-fixings, and the blind dates I had with random girls from well off families.

Cooper was on another planet during this fiasco. I had a feeling that he knew about the state of my sexuality before I could even comprehend what that was.

"_Coop?" I had asked him once when I was about five or so._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can boys love other boys?"_

_He stayed silent for a while, watching as how my feet swung off the couch, not being able to reach the floor yet. He busied himself while tying unlaced shoes._

"_Well, Blaine, a lot of people might not agree with me here, but yes. Then can," he looked at me curiously, "Why do you ask?"_

"_I don't know. I just wanted to know, because this boy told me that they couldn't, but it doesn't seem that different from Mommy and Daddy."_

"_It's not different at all, Little B." _

_The only noise in the room was the sound of the Power Rangers theme song playing and the hiccups that were escaping my mouth along with small giggles._

I had no idea where Cooper stood on the whole gay thing. Sometimes gave me wonderful, inspiring advice, but whenever our dad was around he would get cold anytime I mentioned something out of the norm.

I came out officially to Cooper two months after my parents. The Sadie Hawkins Dance disaster was to thank for that.

"_Blaine?" came the nice nurse, peeking her head in the doorway of my hospital room._

"_Yes?"_

"_You have a visitor, hon. Are you up to seeing anyone?"_

"_Sure, let 'em in," I was curiously wondering who could possibly be here to visit me. I mean I didn't have many friends and my parents were busy in Seattle promoting business._

_I didn't recognize Cooper until he was standing right in front of me._

"_C-Coop?"_

"_Oh, Blaine..."_

_He rushed towards me and grabbed me in a warm hug. I had started to tear up a bit, but quickly wiped them away._

_We both separated and tried our best to compose ourselves the best we could. All I could think of was the lack of communication that had gone between us. It had been six years since I last heard from him. He walked into my hospital room, my BROTHER walked into my hospital room and I could barely recognize him._

"_Why?"_

"_...What?"_

"_Why show up now, Cooper? It's been six years. Why now?" _

"_Blaine..I'm sorry.."_

"_Why?" I asked that time with more force to my voice._

_Cooper sighed deeply and thought about what he said next._

"_I didn't want to come back. I hated this place, Blaine-"_

"_I never felt so alone, Coop. I needed you. Did you know that I told Mom and Dad that I was gay two months ago?"_

_The look on Cooper's face was nothing less than shocked._

"_Yeah, they don't like it." I chuckled a bit darkly, "They're trying to turn me straight. I needed you Coop. That was the most depressing month of my life, and it's still going on. It's like I somehow ruined all of their dreams because I like boys. You were my hero, then one day you suddenly dropped off the face of the Earth. Dad wouldn't stop talking crap about you, and I was young so I believed it. I cried myself to sleep almost all the time from the way Dad was speaking about you. He made it sound like you were dying, Coop." The rage in my voice was scaring even myself, but for the next words I spoke, my voice dropped to a barely audible whisper."You didn't even tell me good-bye,"_

_The room was filled with so much tension that it felt like I was going to be sick again. All of that had been on my mind for so long, and finally seeing him again made me snap._

"_Blaine, I'm sorry, but you have to understand. I couldn't take it anymore. Mom and Dad had my future planned out for me. I couldn't live like that anymore. I love you. So much, but I was going to snap from the pressure they had me under. I hated it in Westerville. Ohio was the worst place for me. I felt so trapped everywhere I went, and I'm so sorry I couldn't have been there for you," he placed his hand on my shoulder, "but to be honest, I would have loved to see Dad's face when you told him you were gay."_

_There was a brief silence and then I chuckled._

"_It wasn't too pretty," I looked down at my hands._

"_Don't worry Little B, you're what, 14?" I nodded my head, "Only four more years. Move to where ever you please. Do whatever the hell you want to. Live life, little bro," he smiled at me, but it still didn't shake the anger I still had towards him. I missed him so much and it was nice to have company, so I decided to let it slide for a bit._

"_So, how'd you get in this little predicament?" _

"_I went to a school dance with this boy-"_

"_-You're boyfriend?" He said with a little bit of a mocking tone._

"_No!" I laughed a little, "He was my best friend. We went together because we had no one else to go with. He was gay, too. Some jerks decided that it would be funny to-" I took a deep breath, willing myself to go on, "They decided it would be a good idea to-to, uhm- beat-"_

_I was cut off by the nurse who had just walked in to inform us that Cooper had to leave, indicating that visiting hours were over._

"_Wait! Am I ever going to see you again, Coop?" I asked with a panicked expression on my face._

"_I don't...I don't know, to be honest Blaine," he looked at his feet, "I'll try my best. Remember that I love you bro,"_

_And then Cooper left._

It went back to the way it was before. Cooper didn't keep in contact, but I felt it was better that way.

So now Cooper decided to show up this week, practically wooing everyone with his stupid "Free Credit Rating Today" jingle. I was thrilled to see him at first, but it just reminded me of how much he let me down.

"So Cooper seems really cool. Why haven't you mentioned him before?" Kurt asked.

I sighed, it was really complicated.

"He left so long ago, Kurt. He left me all by myself," was all I could manage to say.

Kurt seeming to notice my discomfort, thankfully, took my story well enough.

"You seem really upset about this Blaine, I know this sounds kind of ridiculous, but maybe you should sing to him," I looked at him curiously. "I mean, that's what you're good at doing. You sang 'Candles' and 'Somewhere Only We Know' to me when you couldn't express your feelings well enough, right?" I nodded. "Maybe something along those lines could finally help you to feel better about what ever is going on."

I thought for a moment then looked at Kurt's beautiful smile. I started walking away, knowing exactly what I wanted to sing to Cooper.

* * *

><p>"<em>Now and then I think of when we were together"<em>

When I sang that line, I spotted Cooper in the audience and directed the next line to him.

"_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die."_

I got a little confused when he stood up, but obviously he was going to sing the next part whether I liked it or not.

"_So when we found that we could not make sense, well you said that we could still be friends, but I'll admit that I was glad it was over."_

Okay, so maybe that hurt a little bit more than I expected it too. This boiling in my stomach wanted to tell him that this is all of his fault. He's the reason for all of this. If I could have screamed at him, then I would have just then. I decided instead to put all of my emotion into the song as much as I could.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing, and I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough."_

At this point I was practically yelling the words at him. Cooper was harmonizing a bit, which only made me angrier, if possible.

"_No you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know." _

With each phrase, he took a step closer to the stage, until finally he was following me around. There was a small break, but as I sung the next line, I thought of one particular memory to go along with it.

"_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over."_

_It was a sunny day in May. The day was a rare one, in which both of our parents were home. I was about six years old. Cooper was sixteen. I had been playing with my Ken doll that my aunt had bought for me last Christmas._

_Ken was having a chat with GI Joe. Ken told GI Joe that he thought his uniform was very pretty. It was pretty cold in the room, so Ken told Joe that he should warm his lips up for him. (I saw it once in one of Mommy's love movies) I then tried as best as I could to touch Ken's cold plastic lips to GI Joe's. _

_The next thing I remember was Cooper trying to keep the doll away from me. _

"_Give it to me!"_

"_Stop it!"_

"_I was playing with it, Coop!"_

"_It's not yours!"_

"_Yes it is! Auntie Lea gave it to my for Christm-"_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Boys!" a sharp voice yelled. It came from the hallway. The stern, cold voice was from their father. _

"_You're mother is on the phone. Stop your bickering, the both of you. Blaine stay away from Cooper's stuff!"_

"_But Daddy it's mine!"_

"_Don't back talk to me, son!" our dad gave each of us a cold look before slamming the door and making his way down the hallway._

"_But I don't want to live that way, reading into every word you say. You said you could let it go,"_ they made eye contact and he got increasingly closer to me, _"And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know." _

The anger I used to growl that phrase out surprised me, but I meant every word that I was singing. I went ahead and let Cooper sing the chorus, being too fed-up to even care at the moment.

"_But you didn't have to cut me off, make out like it never happened and we were nothing,"_

Two quick sharp turns and we were facing each other again, the raw emotion almost bleeding off the both of our faces.

"_But I don't even need your love, but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough,_

_And you didn't have to stoop so low. Have your friends collect your records and then change your number. I guess that I don't need that though. Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_

_"Somebody,"_ I yelled at him.

"_Now you're just somebody that I used to know,"_

It went on like that, each of us stealing angered glaces at the other, until finally the song stopped, and we both stood there staring at each other for what seemed the longest of time.

The silence was deadly and all the members of the band decided it would be a good time to pack up and leave. I kept staring holes into Cooper's head, letting the rage inside of me die down a bit.

"So, uh, I really like your outfit today, Blaine,"

"Stop."

He stared at me with a blank expression on his face.

"You do that a lot, you know. You did that when we were young, you did that in the hospital room, and you're doing it now. You're trying to avoid confrontation, Cooper. You come in, make my boyfriend and all of my friends love you, then make me feel like the bad guy when I want to actually talk about what the hell happened."

"I told you I was sorry, Blaine. I explained it the best I could,"

"It wasn't enough. I actually believed that you would _try_ after that night in the hospital. I was so stupid to think that you could have changed, that you would actually try to be by my side-"

"Bullshit that I didn't try!" he basically yelled, the words echoing in the now empty auditorium. "I had no car and I saved up money for _months_ to try and come and visit you by airplane. I was a struggling actor in California. I had to go out without food for some nights. Why do you think I'm visiting now, Blaine? It's been two years, but I _finally _saved up enough money for a plane ticket here. Free Credit Rating Today commercials don't pay well enough for all of that!"

"There is such a thing as a phone, Cooper! Or at least a letter! You know I've lived at that house my entire life."

"I sent you a ton of letters, Blaine. You just never got any of them."

That was something I didn't expect to hear.

"Care to elaborate?" I said.

"I convinced Dad to pay tuition for Dalton. I couldn't have you back at that school, not with what happened after that dance. That killed me, Blaine, that you have to live in so much fear because of who you liked. You know how much Dad hates me. I was on my knees begging him too, telling bullshit lies about how it looks great on college applications," he looked at me with tears in his eyes, which nearly broke my heart, "I just needed to know that you'd be safe. I wrote letters to the house every week for a year. One day in May, Dad wrote me back, he told me that you never received any of them. He told me that I needed to stop spreading my 'bad influence' around you. I tried Blaine, I did,"

There was another awkward moment of silence. I finally gathered what I wanted to ask next.

"You never did tell me what you felt about the whole gay thing..." I said while looking at my feet.

Cooper just chuckled. "Blaine, I met your boyfriend. I knew you were gay since you turned five,"

Suddenly I got confused. I mean, Cooper was understanding most of the time, but I do have memories of him being the opposite of kind.

"Well then what were all of those moments when you yelled at me for 'parading it around?'" I thought back to the memory of the dolls.

"Blaine, those are your words. Not mine. It's something that I'm not particularly proud of," he looked around the room before carrying on.

"Dad was always super closed minded. I told you that I could basically tell you were gay since the age of five, but I knew that Dad would never approve of that. I wanted you to be able to grow up and tell him yourself. I didn't want him to frighten you into thinking it was wrong at such an early age. You remember me yelling at you, but not those other times? When I would tell you to be your own person?"

"I only remember one conversation that night when we were watching the Power Rangers..."

Cooper chuckled. "Yeah, that was when my suspicions were proved right. I thought I was doing the right thing by keeping off of Dad's bad radar the best I could. It killed me, Blaine. Seeing you so heartbroken every time I had to do that to you. I just..I just didn't want you to ever be ashamed of yourself, especially for something as simple as love."

Sometime during our conversation we managed to sit without noticing. I was sitting cross-legged from Cooper who had his legs dangling off of the stage.

"So, Kurt's nice,"

That comment made me smile, I had to admit.

"Yeah, he really is," I said honestly.

"When did you two get together?"

"A year ago. On March fifteenth,"

"You two seem really happy together, I mean, I haven't even found a relationship like that yet," Cooper said with a chuckle.

"He's-He's my best friend, and I love him so much,"

"You guys have sex yet?"

My jaw literally dropped. "What the hell, Coop!" I playfully shoved him a bit and he laughed back.

"I take it by the blush on your face that little Blainey-Bear lost his V-card!"

"Oh my god, shut up!"

"But, am I wrong?"

"...no..."

"Damn, Blainers. Can't say I can blame you for your hormones. His ass is fabulous,"

"Thanks, straight brother."

Cooper chuckled for a bit then got this look on his face that seemed like he was thinking hard on something.

"Is he the reason why you transferred here?"

I thought for a moment, deciding that telling him the honest truth was the best option here.

"Yeah. I love him, and it made him happy. I made so many friends here, and the glee club has a lot more flexibility than the Warblers, but I do miss Dalton, a lot. Atleast here I can wear my bow ties,"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "Oh god, I should have never let you wear that bow tie when you were younger. You got so addicted to them, it was kinda creepy,"

I laughed again. I missed this so much. The little banter that we had. All the memories. Sure, our relationship wasn't the one of a perfect family, but he was the only one there for me when I was young. I hadn't realized that I had teared up until Cooper enveloped me into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Blaine,"

"It's okay, really," I said while wiping my eyes. "Just, I can't deal with you leaving again."

We sat there in a tight embrace for a minute or so.

"I promise you that I won't leave you, ever again. I'll make the calls, I'll send a million letters, I'll be there for you. I swear, I'll try harder,"

Coopers voice sounded really heavy. I looked up and noticed that he had shed a few tears as well.

We sat in the middle of the empty auditorium wrapped up in each other. Cooper then unwrapped himself and got up and laughed. He stuck out his hand, indicating that I should take it and he helped me up.

"Come on, little bro. Let's go find that boyfriend of yours and I can treat you to lunch. That sound okay? Or would I embarrass you too much?" he joked.

"That sounds great, and what kind of brother would you be without a little embarrassment?"

Blaine knew he had to go home and speak to Cooper a bit more about this, but for the time being, he had his brother back, and he would savor every minute of it.

* * *

><p><strong>So...whatcha think?<strong>

**So FF was being an ass and I had to reupload this tons of times. so yeah.  
><strong>

**You should review.**

**Seriously.**


End file.
